Summer Break
by MagickSennyo
Summary: This story follows my other two post DH pieces.Albus Severus and Scorpious are left at home alone while their fathers go out to get some time alone. This has ASS smut with some HD sweetness at the end.


Summer break was Albus Severus' favorite time of the year. He'd chosen to stay with his father after the divorce and spent most of his summer lounging around the flat. The best part of the summer though was the fact that Scorpious stayed with them too. The two had been best friends for years and were absolutely inseparable. Harry and Draco were accustomed to finding them with their heads down and whispering rapidly together at any given time. This summer was different—for some reason the boys found themselves nervous and jumpy when in the same room alone. The jitters came to a head when Draco and Harry announced that they would be gone for one night.

"We'll be back tomorrow afternoon boys!" Harry called, waving goodbye once more before he apparated away.

Draco stayed to give them both stern looks.

"Do not do anything that will call down the wrath of your mothers, do you understand?"

"Yes father." They said in monotone. Draco's mouth quirked and he reached out to bump their heads together lightly.

"Smartasses." He muttered before apparating after Harry.

"So, uh, what do you wanna do?" Albus asked, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"I dunno. We could watch movies with ratings high than were allowed." Scorpious offered.

"We have to do something really cool. It's our first time home alone—no adults to tell us what to do for a whole night!" Albus' bouncing became full out hops as his excitement grew.

"Al, the only movies we aren't allowed to watch are of the very adult nature." Scorpious smirked wickedly.

Realization spread over Albus' face—and once it hit him he grabbed the other boy by the hand and dragged him into the house.

"Where would we find these movies, Scorp?"

The blonde smirked again and began bounding up the stairs. Al followed him and soon they were in their father's bedroom. They each took a side of the room and they began to comb it as the looked for the discs. Harry had put DVD players in each other their bedrooms several years ago, though he probably hadn't put them there so his underage son could steal his pornography.

Scorpious cried out in triumph as he held up a DVD case that only had a large X across it. Albus grinned wolfishly and grabbed the box in one hand and Scorpious' wrist in the other. Once safe in his room with the door locked they opened the case and placed the DVD into the player. Images of naked wizards flashed on the screen before settling on one pair.

The wizards were tall and muscular, one dark and the other fair. They were kissing feverishly as their hands battled to unbutton and toss away their clothing. Very quickly both men were naked and the dark hair one pressed the other against the bed. Then he dropped to his knees and took his lovers cock into his mouth.

"There's no girls in this." Scorpious said faintly.

"We really shouldn't be surprised." Albus answered, heat filling his face.

The boys watched in stunned silence as the dark haired wizard sucked avidly at his lover. They found that they couldn't look away from the screen—or deny the fact that both of them were becoming rather turned on.

"Scorp… maybe we should turn this off." Albus' voice sounded strained and slightly frantic.

"Why?" Scorpious tore his eyes from the screen to look at his best friend.

Albus' face was flushed and a think sheen of sweat had broken out on his upper lip. His eyes were wide and impossibly green as he split his attention between the television and Scorpious.

"Al, is this bothering you?"

Albus swallowed hard, his eyes going wider as the men on the screen moaned together. Finally he nodded slowly.

"Bad bothering you or—" Scorpious was cut off by warm lips slamming into his own.

This kiss was awkward at best but the message was clear. Scorpious allowed Albus to press him down against the bed and groaned as he crawled atop him. Neither of them was sure what to do but their hips instinctively found a rhythm grinding against each other. Scorpious pulled back violently to breath but instead his head feel forward to rest against Al's.

"What…?" Scorpious tried to ask what they were doing when suddenly Albus' hands gripped his hips and pulled them flush together, the rough movement sending pleasure jolting through both of their bodies. A groan tore from their throats as Al continued to push and pull at Scorpious' body. The sensations were overwhelming and Scorpious sealed his mouth over his friends as they came explosively together.

Lethargic and sticky the fell back onto the bed, their limbs still tangled together. Scorpious groped around on the bed until he found the remote and clicked the DVD off. It took him a moment to gather enough courage to look at his best friend and face what they'd done—but Al was snoring softly beside him.

"Idiot." Scorpious mutter affectionately before succumbing to sleep as well.

"I wonder what the boys are up to." Harry murmured against Draco's naked shoulder. He kissed the pale skin softly before looking up to catch his lovers' eye.

Draco snored and batted sleepily at Harry's mouth before settling back in beside him.

"Idiot." Harry smiled before curling up to sleep.


End file.
